


I'm glad there is you

by Kittywu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywu/pseuds/Kittywu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re alive,” Jean said. He couldn’t hold back his tears as he got to look into Armin’s deep blue eyes. “You’re alive and you’re well. I’m so glad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm glad there is you

**Author's Note:**

> here we go again - i got overwhelmed by a sudden wave of jearmin feels, then i talked to [nene](http://www.kayatakagi.tumblr.com) about my feels, then i said i'd write a short drabble and how the fuck did this turn into 1000 words ?   
> title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwQZljOpLXg)  
> kinda set after the current arc of the manga? but everything is vague you know me pfffffffffff

The remains of the battlefield around Jean were a mess. Scree, rocks, parts of the wall and houses of Shinganshina district. Wooden parts of things that were now unable to identify. Blood. Corpses.

And yet, they were still standing, humanity was still standing and the battle won.

He still couldn’t understand how, everything was a blur. Jean didn’t believe that it was in fact over, it was hard for him to believe.

He couldn’t really believe that he was still alive. People around him had been dying, friends and comrades, he had seen them being eaten. He had seen Eren take down Reiner. There had been moments in battle where he had been sure that he wouldn’t make it out alive, that he wouldn’t live to see another day. Cornered by titans once again. Jean nearly expected that he’d get used to that feeling, to the fear and the terror, but fear and terror were nothing one could get used to probably.

So he limped towards the wall, his leg had been injured but he could have had it worse. He could have been dead. He squinted his eyes, tried to make out the faces of the other people still standing. He tried not to look at the ones that weren’t.

And there he was, crouched over Eren. His blond hair was like a signal flare between all the green of their cloaks and the colours of chaos and battlefield.

Armin was alive as well.

Jean could feel his heartbeat accelerate. Euphoria spread in his chest, warm and blinding euphoria that made it physically impossible not to smile. Overwhelming euphoria that made him forget the pain in his leg and all the terrible things he had seen that day.

“Armin,” he called out. He walked into his direction as fast as he could, and the closer he got to him, the faster he felt like going. Armin turned around, his eyes lit up as he spotted Jean walking towards him.

Jean felt like he could have tackled Armin, but he didn’t, there was still some reason left in him that told him that he didn’t know if Armin was injured or not. But as he stood in front of Armin, he couldn’t resist. He pulled him in for a hug. He pressed the small body tightly against his, he felt Armin sling his arms around his waist, his head buried in Jean’s shoulder.

“You’re alive,” Jean said. He couldn’t hold back his tears as he got to look into Armin’s deep blue eyes. “You’re alive and you’re well. I’m so glad.”

Maybe he was overstepping some boundaries as he put his hand onto Armin’s cheek, but he needed to feel the warmth of Armin’s skin, he needed to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. That Armin was actually standing in front of him.

How many times had he thought about Armin that day? How many times did worry for Armin find its way into his mind, even though it was crowded with the most basic thought of survival? He had lost count, and he had lost count of the times where it had been Armin who had saved his life.

Armin Arlert had saved his life another time. Not in the quite literal sense like the times before, he hadn’t been present to pull him out of a life or death situation this time, but it had been the mere thought of him, the spark of “I need to see him again” that had returned Jean’s will to fight.

And Armin Arlert could save Jean’s life many more times now, because he was alive and right in front of Jean.

“I’m alive. And you’re alive too,” Armin said. Jean realised just now that he was crying as well. The tears were running down his cheeks, he didn’t even try to hold them back.

“I can’t believe we’re both alive,” Jean said and pulled Armin close again. He didn’t care if Armin would leave tear stains on his uniform. It was messed up anyways. And so was Armin’s. They were covered in dirt and dust, they had blood on their shirts and hands.

If he would make it out alive, he had told himself before the battle had begun, and if Armin would too, he would finally tell him how he felt.

Armin was alive and in front of him. In fact, he was crying tears of joy into his shirt, his hands clutching the fabric of his jacket.

Jean’s heart was racing.

And Armin’s heart was racing too. Jean could feel its beat, they were so close to each other.

So he cupped Armin’s face with his hands again. This time, he didn’t only look into his eyes. He gently lifted up Armin’s chin, and then his lips were on his.

The big build up for their first kiss didn’t even take a split second, and Armin froze in place for another split second until he relaxed again. His arms moved up, he slung them around Jean’s neck. He closed his eyes and Jean did the same, their kiss was eager, it felt just like the entire moment did – incredible, unbelievable, Jean couldn’t believe it was really happening.

There was a smile on Armin’s face when he pulled away, one of his rare pure and happy smiles. A smile that felt crystal clear and bright, as bright as a star. Jean pushed back a strand of blond hair behind Armin’s ear.

“I love you,” he whispered.

And he realised that there had never been the need to say it oud loud for Armin to know, just like he had known that Armin felt the same, without ever having to say it.

It was how he never hesitated to put himself into danger to save Jean’s life that said “I love you”.

It was how Jean’s opinion was the one he valued the most, how his advice was the one he sought first that said “I love you”.

It was a quick glance and a smile when they sat across each other at a meal that told him “I love you”.

So Jean smiled back at Armin, kissed him again.

He now had so many more chances to show Armin how much he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> someone please save me


End file.
